Happy to See Me?
by Artisall
Summary: I wrote this for a prompt for someone on Tumblr. Someone wanted some Paily smut involving a strap on. I'm not one to deny what the people say. They have spoken. This will be two parts : and it's definitely rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: this is from a prompt someone gave me on tumblr. It's a smutty fic, so if that bothers you, I suggest you not read it. _**

**_I don't own Pretty Little Liars_**

Paige straightened her collar for the fiftieth time tonight, checking herself in the mirror as she grabbed her top hat. She was head to the Halloween party with Emily and her friends. Emily had refused to tell Paige what she was wearing. All she had said was that Paige would love it.

A week after the night at the lighthouse, Emily had come over to Paige's for to sleep over, since her parents were out of town as usual. Paige hadn't expected it to happen, but before she knew it, she and Emily were having sex. At first, it felt like both girls just needed to feel close to someone. However, as the weeks past, the desperation and numbness created from that tragic night disappeared and both women realized that real reason they couldn't keep their hands to themselves was because they were incredibly attracted to one another.

Paige still felt guilty that their first night together may have been for all the wrong reasons. She and Emily had talked about it, but Paige still wished their first time had been more romantic.

~three weeks ago~

"Paige, really, it's ok. " Emily tucked a stray strand of hair behind Paige's ear and placed a soft kiss to her pulse point, attempting to tug the woman down on top of her. However, Paige was strong and her arms locked, keeping her hovering over Emily's body on the bed.

"I know you say that... I don't know. I think I just expected our first time to be for the right reasons, not because we need, well… to feel alive." Emily smiled and pulled Paige into a gently reassuring kiss.

"I know that we probably should've waited, at least until we weren't so emotional. But I wouldn't take back that night for anything in the world. The way you made me feel so safe and…" She paused for a minute, wondering if she should continue her thought. Seeing the shy insecure look in Paige's eyes, made Emily want to finish it. "loved, I'd never take that night back." Paige couldn't help but grin and she hid her face, knowing how much she was blushing.

"What did I say about looking away from me." Emily placed a hand under Paige's chin and moved her face out from hiding. "I know things have been crazy lately. But once the dust settled I realized that what I wanted all along was right in front of me." Emily placed two hands on either side of Paige's face. "I love you Paige McCullers. I think a part of me has always been falling for you ever since you pulled me up on that stage." She pulled Paige down forcefully, smashing their lips together. The redhead was so surprised by the admission and then Emily's forcefulness, that her arms gave out and their bodies crashed together. Emily pulled back from the kiss, but kept her arms wrapped tightly around Paige. She leaned up to Paige's ear and whispered.

"I need you to touch me Paige, please." Emily's words sent chills down Paige's spine. How could she even think about not giving Emily what she wanted? She felt powerless, but she wasn't complaining.

"You probably already know… but I love you too." Paige smiled down at Emily and moved to trail kisses down the brunette's neck, moving one of her legs in between Emily's applying just the right amount of pressure.

"I kind of figured that out, yes." Emily moaned as Paige's kiss moved lower.

~present day~

Paige jumped as her phone buzzed. She looked down at the screen and saw a message from Emily.

**Ready for tonight? Xx**

Paige quickly typed out a reply.

**As ready as I'll ever be. I'm excited to see your outfit.**

**Same goes for you. I'll be outside in 5. **

Paige smiled and placed her top hat on her head. "Marlene Dietrich, eat your heart out." She straightened her collar one more time in front of the mirror before exiting her room and heading down the stairs. As Paige closed her front door, she was stopped in her tracks. She now knew exactly how those cartoon wolves felt when their jaws dropped to the floor and smoke poured from their ears at the sight of a beautiful woman. Emily was leaning against her Toyota parked in Paige's driveway. Paige couldn't help but trail her eyes over Emily's figure. Her girlfriend was wearing thigh high white leather boots and a top akin to a swim suit, but a sexy space version. Her hair was teased like a member of Charlie's angels and Paige was sure she had just died and gone to heaven. She wasn't sure what force caused her feet to move, because at that exact moment her brain ceased to function. Somehow she ended up standing in front of Emily, practically drooling.

"I assume that look on your face means you like it?" Emily spun around once for Paige to see the whole outfit.

"Uh huh…." Paige couldn't even form sentences. Emily giggled at her girlfriend's loss of words. Emily closed the distance between them and grabbed Paige by the edges of her jacket, pulling the other woman's body against hers. Paige instinctually wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, still not really having complete control over her body.

"I'm not the only one who looks hot." Emily pressed her lips to Paige's and tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, teasingly.

"God Em, how am I supposed to not be all over you tonight?" Emily smiled and gave Paige a once over.

"I could say the same thing to you, love." Emily loved Paige in suits and the redhead knew it and used it to her advange whenever possible. As Paige's hands slide across the tight white leather on Emily's costume, she couldn't control the desire building inside of her. She grabbed Emily's bare hips and pushed her against the side of her car, pressing her lips roughly against Emily's. She couldn't control her roaming hands and they quickly found Emily's backside, pulling the girl's hips into her own.

Emily froze and pulled away from the kiss, a shocked expression on her face. Paige was confused at first, afraid she had done something wrong. However when she saw Emily's eyebrow raise suggestively she realized what had happened.

"At the risk of sounding cliché. Is that something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Paige began to back away, slightly embarrassed. Before she could move to far, Emily's hands grabbed her hips pulled Paige's body back against hers.

"You're not going anywhere." Emily practically growled that last sentence at Paige. The redhead wasn't expecting Emily to be so aggressive. Any time the girls had sex it was always slow and gentle, still attempting to discover each other's bodies. However, tonight, Emily had a fire in her eyes the likes that Paige had never seen. Emily was practically undressing Paige with her eyes. She slipped her hand in between Paige's legs and felt the hard bulge in Paige's pants. She moved her hand upwards, pushing the hard item against Paige's center, causing the other woman to moan at the contact.

"You constantly surprise me." Paige looked at Emily, feeling as if she was surrounded by this fog of sexual tension. "I'm not sure how you got it, especially since we only mentioned it two days ago… but know that I'm not complaining." Emily pulled Paige into a kiss, a little softer this time around.

"We should go or we'll be late and my self-control will run out." Paige shook herself from her daze, able to focus now that Emily was moving away from her. Her girlfriend walked around the front of her car, but before she could open the door, Paige rushed to her side and grabbed the handle.

"After you m'lady." She bowed, tipped her top at and help the car door open for Emily.

"Ah Chivalry isn't dead!" Emily threw her arm across her forehead dramatically. Paige smiled and closed her door before hoping in the passenger seat. This would be the longest party in the world.

"Emily! Over here!" Hanna called out to her best friend as they made their way to the entrance of the train.

"Wow Emily, you look… wow." Spencer was in shock at how little Emily was wearing.

"You look so dapper Paige, I love it." Aria chimed in, adjusting her flapper hat.

"Thanks." Paige was glad that Emily's friends had forgiven her and things seemed to be getting back to normal. The all entered the train just as the announcer gave the last call. Paige looked over at Emily, smiling at how absolutely gorgeous Emily looked tonight. She turned every head in the train and Paige felt extremely lucky that the hottest girl around was holding her hand.

"So how long are we going to be here? " Paige whispered in Emily's ear so none of the other girls heard her.

"The ride is two hours…" Emily looked a bit sad, realizing that she wouldn't get Paige and her Halloween present until much later. Paige let out a frustrated sigh and Emily tugged Paige into the dance car, where the band was all set up. The band began blaring music and slowly the crowd moved onto the dance floor. Emily looke over at her girlfriend and decided to have more fun. She grabbed the redhead's collar and pulled her into the dancing crowd.

Paige had never been known for her sense of rhythm, She felt nervous when she saw how naturally Emily was able to move her hips in time with the music.

"I'm not a very good dancer…" Paige tried to yell over the music. Emily smiled and grabbed Paige's hips pulling their bodies against each other. She slid a leg in between Paige's and began to rock back and forth to the beat.

"Just follow me." Emily winked and continued to dance, rather seductively. It was taking everything Paige had not to throw her into an empty train compartment and run her fingers all over Emily's body.

'This is going to be the longest two hours of my life.' Paige thought as she attempted to stay on rhythm .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post! I had a bit of a writer's block. I normally don't let others read my smut, so be nice and please review! **

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or their characters, but if I did, this is what would happened during the Halloween Episode. (if the show was on Showtime ;) **

Paige leaned into Emily, whispering in her ear. "I'm going to grab something to drink. Do you want anything?" Emily smirked and used the lapels of Paige's jacket to pull her close.

"You."

They had been dancing for a good thirty minutes and neither woman could deny that it was hard not to jump each other on the dance floor. A few times Paige had to reprimand her hands for wandering too close to Emily's backside or chest region.

"We still have over an hour until you can have me. So will punch work until then?" Emily nodded slowly and placed a quick kiss to Paige's lips. The redhead pushed through the crowd and moved into the train car behind the dance floor. In the next car there were friends and couples sitting in the booths talking, flirting and doing other things Paige didn't actually need to see. She made her way over to the table where a man dressed in what looked like a 1920's conductors uniform was pouring punch.

"Two please."

"Sure thing. I love your outfit. Marlene Dietrich?"

"Yeah. Thanks!" Not many people recognized Paige, but as long as Emily loved the suit, she didn't care. The man handed her two drinks and she made her way back to the packed dance car. She saw Emily sitting in the corner talking to Hanna and Aria.

Paige smiled as she walked up to the girls handing Emily a drink.

"Such a gentleman." Emily motioned for Paige to take a seat next to her in the booth. The redhead slid in next to her girlfriend and let her arm rest around the back of the bench seat. Emily smiled at Paige, 'God she looks hot in suits…' Emily thought as she let her body rest against Paige's. At first, Emily as unsure if Paige would be okay with pda, but after the first week of them dating, Paige made it apparent that she didn't care who saw them. Emily felt Paige's arm move off the back of the bench to rest on her bare shoulder. She was always amazed at how Paige simply touching her made her body shiver. She slid her hand under the table and placed it on Paige's right thigh.

At first, Emily's intentions for her hand had been completely innocent, just wanting to have some kind of contact with Paige. She began drawing small circles on Paige's leg subconsciously, when her hand accidentally bumped into Paige's bulge. She felt the girl shift slightly at the contact, but Paige continue to make eye contact with Hanna, listening to her talk about how her dress almost malfunctioned on the dance floor. This little reaction that only Emily saw, gave the brunette an idea. Her hand was hidden under the table, so the girls would never know, unless Paige gave her away. 'Lets see how much self control you really have…' Emily though as she began to run her hands slowly up and down Paige's thigh, every once and while grazing the strap on.

Paige would've been an amazing card player with the poker face she was wearing at that exact moment. Every time she felt Emily's hand begin to make its path upwards to the sex toy, Paige had to tense all of her muscles to make sure she didn't jump when the toy pressed into her center. Paige hadn't planned on her girlfriend discovering this surprise until much later, mainly because she knew Emily would tease her like this all night if she could. Paige liked to think she had a good bit of self-control, however, with Emily's outfit not leaving much to the imagination and her pressing the strap on harder into Paige, the redhead wasn't sure how much she could take without the girls across from them figuring out what was going on.

"Um so where exactly is the restroom?" Paige spoke up, sliding out of the booth quickly.

"One car past the place where the drinks are." Aria pointed in the direction of the back two cars.

"Thanks." Paige flashed Emily an 'it's your fault' glare and headed back to the restroom to compose herself. If she was going to last another hour, she needed to get some space between Emily and her roaming hands. She walked into the tiny bathroom. There were only two stalls and a sink. She looked in the mirror and could tell her face was rather flushed. She splashed some water on her face and tried to make the redness disappear. Paige was glad the cars were dimly lit, or her face would be a dead give away.

She still couldn't believe she'd had the guts to buy and wear a strap on. Emily had merely suggested it one day when they were laying in bed after one of their more rough sessions.

_~Few days ago~_

_Emily ran her fingertips down Paige's chest and across her stomach, stopping just under her navel. _

"_You know what would be hot…" Emily placed a soft kiss in between Paige's breasts and propped her head up on one arm. _

"_Hmmm?" Paige had her eyes closed and was simply enjoying their post-sex glow. _

"_You… wearing a strap on…" Emily punctuated the last words by dragging her nails across Paige's chest. Paige swallowed audibly. _

"_A…. a st… strap on?" Paige couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind; she had even briefly researched them online, out of curiosity, never thinking that Emily would want to try one. _

"_Yeah…" Emily moved her lips up to Paige's ear, letting her hot breath blow on the other woman's earlobe. "I think it would be really fucking hot." Paige decided right then and there that she would figure out where the hell she could get a strap on, because whatever Emily wanted she got. _

~Present~

Paige grabbed a paper towel and dried off her face. As she was tossing the paper towel in the bin she heard the door open. Turning to see who it was she froze when her eyes met Emily's. Her girlfriend smiled and practically strutted over to where Paige was standing.

"You see these red cheeks? They are your fault." Emily smiled, but stayed silent as she moved inches away from Paige.

"Emily… I don't like the evil look in your eyes… we have to go back out there. Your friends will suspect something…" Paige was slowly losing the ability to speak coherent sentences. Emily's lips were inches from Paige and she knew if they kissed here, that Paige wouldn't be able to stop herself. Paige backed up until she ran into the wall. Emily looked like a predator cornering her pray, her eyes hungrily staring at Paige. With Paige unable to move away, Emily placed on hand on either side of Paige, completely trapping her. She pressed her hips against her girlfriend's and smashed her lips onto Paige's, Emily's tongue seeking the other woman's frantically. As their tongue's battled, Emily pushed Paige into the nearest bathroom stall, slamming the door closed. She refused the let anyone interrupt them.

Emily couldn't handle being away from Paige any longer. She needed to feel the woman all over her. Paige's hands snuck around Emily's waist, dropping to her ass to pull the woman into her. She had never wanted Emily so badly before. Paige had decided to flip the positions up and pushed Emily forcefully against the bathroom door, grinding her hips hard into the other woman's center.

Emily let a moan escape her lips as she felt Paige's bulge press into her core. She was sure her wetness was soaking through her costume.

"I need you Paige…" She said in between kisses. "I want you….Inside me…". Paige couldn't deny such a request, train bathroom or not. Her hands began fumbling with the buckles on Emily's costume. While this outfit was hot, it wasn't the best as far as easy access was concerned. Paige's was too excited to care and her hands made quick work of the three buckles. Paige trailed kisses down from Emily's collarbone to where the zipper begun, and slowly pulled it as far as it would go. Emily didn't need to wear a bra with the costume, so Paige's hands quickly found Emily's bare breasts, kneading and squeezing them roughly. Emily moaned as Paige took one of her nipples in between her lips, sucking and pulling hard. The brunette tangled her hands in Paige's hair as her hips bucked up into Paige's body. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand if Paige didn't touch her soon.

The redhead moved back up to Emily's face and paused looking into her eyes with a serious expression.

"Are you sure?" Emily could tell Paige was nervous. A month ago the girls hadn't done more that rolled around fully clothed and now they were about to have strap on sex in a public bathroom. Emily looked straight into Paige's eyes, her voice never wavering.

"I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you now. Please, Paige." That was the only confirmation Paige needed. She hooked her fingers into Emily's top and slid the fabric down her girlfriend tone body. The costume dropped quickly to the floor and Emily was left in only her white thigh high boots. Paige found it hard to breathe or even move for that matter. Every time the redhead thought there was no way Emily could be sexier the other woman managed to prove her wrong. Emily smiled, loving that the sight of her body had frozen her girlfriend in place.

She took this chance to grab Paige by her belt and pull the woman's slender body against her own. She made quick work of Paige's belt and zipper. Emily couldn't deny the fact that she was slightly nervous, however, the overwhelming desire she felt for Paige far outweighed any nerves she was feeling. Paige finally regained her senses and helped Emily get her pants out of the way. The brunette looked down at the strap on now in plain sight.

"I guess you are happy to see me." Paige smirked and pressed her body against Emily's reveling in how soft her girlfriend's skin felt under her touch. Paige slid her hand down Emily's side, teasing close to her entrance. She knew from reading that the first time with a strap on needed to be gentle, and even though this moment right now felt like anything but gentle, Paige wanted this to be perfect. She let her fingertips run lightly along Emily's folds, feeling the other woman grind into her hand.

"God Paige…" The redhead smiled and pushed her fingers harder against Emily's center. The other woman let a moan escape her lips, as she rocked against Paige's hand.

"You're so wet." Paige said with a husky voice.

"You're fault." Paige smiled and slid a finger into Emily. Her girlfriend's hips thrust into her hand, matching Paige's rhythm. She could feel Emily's muscles tightening around her hand. Paige knew that Emily was already too close to the edge. She slowed her fingers and slid her hand out from inside Emily. The brunette moaned in protest, but figured out what Paige as doing when her girlfriend dropped to her knees. In the past month since their first time, Paige had worked to perfect her abilities in bed. It was the one time where the redhead's need to be perfect was actually a good thing. Emily would never tell Paige that she was at her best when using her tongue, because she didn't want her girlfriend to think that she wasn't good with her hands as well. But whenever Paige's mouth neared Emily's core, the brunette practically had an orgasm in anticipation of the amazing event that was sure to occur.

This time was no different and Emily's legs trembled when she felt Paige's warm breath blow across her opening. "Baby… please…" They had essentially been building up to this moment for hours and Emily wasn't sure she could hold out much longer. She was about to shove Paige's head against her in frustration when she felt the woman's tongue run the length of her outer lips. Her hips twitched in response and Emily reached out, grabbing the handicap railing for support. She wasn't sure why Paige wasn't using their new toy, but right now her mind was so clouded with desire she didn't care how Paige got her off, she just wanted her girlfriend to fuck her. Paige avoided Emily's sensitive clit, knowing that the minute she let her tongue touch it, Emily would be pushed over the edge, and Paige didn't want that to happen just yet. Instead she sunk her tongue deep into her girlfriend's folds, pushing in and out in a rhythmic motion.

The redhead smiled as she felt one of Emily's hands tangle into her hair, trying to pull her face closer. "Trust me…" she said in between thrusts of her tongue, and Emily loosened her grip on Paige's hair, still grinding into her girlfriend's mouth. Paige dragged her tongue one last time over Emily before she was satisfied that her girlfriend was wet enough. She stood back up and Emily crashed their lips together hungrily, her hands falling to Paige's bare ass, pulling the toy and the redhead's hips into her groin. Paige knew that Emily wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. She slid her hand in between their now, sweaty bodies and drew the toy back and forth through Emily's extremely wet lips. Sensing that the toy was well lubricated she found Emily's entrance with her finger tips and gently guided the tip of the strap on into Emily. The brunette moaned into Paige's mouth and pulled away, instantly sinking her teeth into the exposed skin over her girlfriend's collarbone. Paige feared for a split second that she had hurt Emily and was about to pull the toy out when she felt Emily's hands squeeze Paige's ass, and pull her girlfriend's hips into hers, forcing the shaft to slide straight into her opening.

Paige was shocked at Emily's forcefulness, causing her to freeze. She had not planned for Emily to want her so badly that she skipped the slow portion of strap on sex and went straight to fucking. "Paige, please…" Emily's eyes were pleading, begging for release. The redhead smiled and began thrusting in and out of Emily, hearing her girlfriend moan in ecstasy only made Paige's hips move faster. Emily cried out, not caring if the whole train heard her scream. "Fuck… Paige!" Emily slid a hand under the back of Paige's shirt digging her nails deep into the redhead's soft skin, not caring about leaving any marks. She wanted this feeling to last forever, but with the hours of teasing and Paige practically fucking her with her tongue, Emily couldn't hold back any longer. She felt a wave of pleasure shoot straight through her core and every muscle in her body tensed as she rode out her orgasm. Paige felt Emily tense and she moved harder and faster as her girlfriend came. She felt Emily shutter against her, signaling to Paige that she was done. The redhead placed a gently kiss to Emily's temple and slowly guide the strap on out of Emily. The brunette's hips jerked slightly as the toy was removed, feeling as if her legs would collapse if Paige let go of her.

"God… That was…mmmm" Emily pressed her lips to Paige's quickly before moving back to catch her breath. Paige stood in front of Emily, keeping her pressed against the stall door, knowing that if she moved Emily may fall over. "I never thought… I mean I guess it would be hot… but fuck…" As her breathing slowed, Emily looked into Paige's eyes then down to the purple dildo slick with Emily's juices. Just thinking about what had occurred began to turn Emily on again, she was rather insatiable. She noticed that Paige was still half clothed, wearing both her suit jacket and shirt. Not that she didn't look hot standing there her top half in a suit and the bottom half wearing a strap on, but Emily wanted to touch Paige, feel the other woman's soft skin against hers. She began to peel of Paige's suit jacket with one hand, placing soft kisses to the woman's neck and down past her collar bone. Emily's other hand slipped in between their two bodies, grabbing the erect toy, pushing it into Paige. Paige's clit was already enlarged and as the toy rubbed against it she let out a guttural moan, digging her fingertips into Emily's skin.

"Em… party… we have to…" Paige had lost the ability to make completely sentences as Emily slipped one finger quickly into her. "Fuck…" Paige leaned against the woman, thrusting her hips into Emily's hand. "I don't think you know how fucking hot you look right now…" Emily growled, nibbling at Paige's earlobe. The ragged tone in Emily's voice turned Paige on even more than she already was, and she began to move faster against her girlfriend's hand. They were so wrapped up in one another; they never heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Emily? Paige?" It was Aria. "Are you guys in here?"

Emily's hand froze and Paige's eyes flew open. She was about to jump away from Emily, but the brunette threw an arm around her waist, forcing Paige to stay in place.

"Yeah, we'll be right out. I had a costume malfunction and didn't want to flash all of Rosewood." Paige jumped when she felt Emily slip another finger into her. She placed a hand on either side of Emily and bit into the other woman's shoulder to hold in the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

"Okay…. Well Hanna said if I didn't come back with you guys in tow that she would storm in and drag you out…. I'll just wait outside, but hurry up…" It was obvious that Aria didn't buy the whole, wardrobe malfunction and as they heard the bathroom door open again, Emily burst into laughter; However, Paige shot her girlfriend a frustrated look, not nearly as amused. "I'm sorry… I…" Emily began to remove her fingers from Paige, sad that she had upset her girlfriend. However, Paige's hand grabbed Emily's and held it in place. "Oh no Fields… you need to finish what you started…" Paige flashed her a smile and Emily resumed where they had left off when they were interrupted.

A few minutes later they emerged from the bathroom, still straightening their costumes just as Hanna came barging into the train car. "JEEZ! We thought you were kidnapped or something. You were gone for thirty minutes!" Paige and Emily blushed, exchanging shy glances. Hanna noticed and shook her head.

"You guys are disgustingly cute. Now that you're satisfied can we go back to the dance?" Emily turned bright red at Hanna's statement, but the blonde ignored it, pulling Emily the by wrist into the next car. Aria shrugged at Paige and followed the girls into the next car. Once alone Paige reached into her pants and adjusted the strap on so it was less noticeable, smiling at the memory of what had just happened before she rejoined the rest of the group.

Back on the dance floor the group was having a wonderful time, all of their cares and worries left back in Rosewood. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's waist and hugged her tightly as they moved to the beat of the song. Paige winced as Emily's hands pushed against her lower back. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend with a confused expression. Paige reassured Emily, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Let's just say I think you left your mark." Emily's eyes shot open, remembering how hard she had dug her nails into Paige's back. Before she could apologize Paige pressed her finger to Emily's lips, silencing her. "It was completely worth it, and if I'm honest, I kinda like it."

Emily smiled and placed her arms around Paige's neck, slowing her movement due to the song change. And as they swayed to the slow song, Emily placed her head on Paige's shoulder. "I love you." She whispered into her girlfriend's neck and Paige hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Em. Always."


End file.
